Recently, an advancement of technology of high pixelization of a display device is in progress, and trends of the advancement of the technology of high pixelization of a display device are expected to continue further. Therefore, a demand for a transmission speed of non-compressed signals to the display device is increasing in proportion to an increase in the number of pixels of the display device.
In a television, for example, a replacement from a standard image quality (SD image quality) of such as 720 horizontal pixels by 480 vertical pixels to a high definition image quality (HD image quality) of such as 1920 horizontal pixels by 1080 vertical pixels is in progress. However, research and development of an image resolution of around 4,000 horizontal pixels by around 2,000 vertical pixels, which is so-called as 4K2K, and, furthermore, also a ultrahigh definition television (UHDTV) that is also called a super-high vision of 7,680 horizontal pixels by 4,320 vertical pixels are in progress.
In the 4K2K, a transmission speed of 4 times a transmission speed of the HD image quality is necessary and, in the UHDTV, the transmission speed of 48 times the transmission speed of the HD image quality is necessary. In the transmission speeds like this, there is a problem that transmission of non-compressed video signals due to a past copper wire line is not realistic. Therefore, it is considered that transmission by an optical fiber cable becomes general in the same manner as in the other high-speed data communication such as 100 G bit ETHERNET standard.